Fallout Equestria: Shaping Shadow
Fallout Equestria: Shaping Shadow is an ongoing Side Story Series written by Mindrop. It Chronicles the life of Shadow Flare, a cloud farmer, as he goes from his small community into the Enclave military and then below. It also chronicles the changes of the wasteland leading up to the original story. It begins around ten years before Little Pip begins her adventures. Every Tuesday a new chapter is released. *The Story is also released on Archive of Our Own. **Some of the information given below may be considered a spoiler and others may have a slot, but be left without information until they are introduced in the story. Synopsis The Enclave survives because of it's cloud farmers. Shadow Flare was raised on one of the oldest and largest cloud farms known as a homestead, way in the north at the edge of the Enclave. Shadow Flare has the heart of a farmer, but not the size. Shadow Flare stopped growing at a young age and looks like a small mare. His voice isn't much better. Still, he does his best, no matter what, to do his duty and feed the Pegasus Race. The Enclave is running low on raw materials and the wasteland below has more than enough. Shadow Flare found it his duty, his fate, to not only join, but to help the Enclave begin to first really reach below the clouds. Their goal is to search out below and reconnect where possible. The Enclave needs answers and it needs them quickly. Social upheaval is beginning to rise from concerns over food and other resources. Their choices below will directly influence how the Enclave tackles those problems. What they do below will impact the wasteland forever, good or bad. What he does, shapes the wasteland for Little Pip and beyond. But hardship and struggle isn't just below in the wasteland, but above as well. A broken heart, and a lost love, is universal. Shadow has his training and mission, but so do his friends. Deke has a fight ahead of him to prove that he can be a Cloudship officer. And the best, a real master of the skies. Cardinal Spitfire is gunning to be a Wonderbolt, and the best they have ever seen. Olive Pit wants to just be a medic, but he won't settle for anything less than peak performance. Golden Dawn has her own challenges ahead as she faced the reality of what it means to live your life as a regular soldier. All of them have their own missions and destines that shape the Enclave from the inside out. BOOKS Being a Series, the story is separated out into books and then each chapter is sectioned off into a part. Book 1 is completed and released. Book 2 is being released. Book 3 is being written. Book 4 and possible Book 5 are being planned. ☀Elements for the covers are made with permission from Brisineo, Lightning5trike, and Vector-Brony. Book 1: Training * Part 1: Loyalty * Part 2: Duty * Part 3: Honor * Part 4: Commitment Book 1's unofficial theme song is Queen's Don't Stop Me Now. Book 2: Mission * Part 1: Rosemary * Part 2: Fillydelphia * Part 3: Baltimare * Part 4: South * Part 5: From Las Pegasus to Manehatten * Part 6: Cloak and Dagger Book 3: Above * Part 1: Consequences * Part 2: Silver and Gold * Part 3: Clear Skies * Part 4: Hope * Part 5: Mighty Third * Part 6: The Future Book 4:Below *Part 1: Survival *Part 2: Blood and Fire *Part 3: Balance *Part 4: *Part 5: *Part 6: Total Series }} Characters Shadow Flare Born in the northern reaches of the Enclave, to the Turnip Homestead Cloud farm, he is small for even a normal pegasus. Crisp white coat contrasted with a jet black mane, Shadow Flare is often mistaken as a mare, both visually and with his voice. When he joins the Enclave Military, he is sized as a mare for uniforms. Size aside, he is cloud farmer in every other way. Cardinal Spitfire An actual descendant of the Spitfire, Cardinal Spitfire joined the military the same time as Shadow Flare. She has the same drive and much of the same upbringing as Shadow Flare. Initially set against Shadow Flare, she sets it aside when there is more important things to deal with in training. Paired up with Shadow as battle buddies, she quickly helps push their team and then unit further and to set new records. Cardinal Spitfire is named for her heritage and her coat. A cardinal coat with a soft yellow mane. He Cutie Mark is a lighting bolt who's head is a flame. She is small for a mare and slightly smaller than Shadow Flare. Golden Dawn Golden Dawn grew up next to the textile mills in Twin Clouds. After being unable to get a substantial job, she turns to the Enclave Military for stability and to escape the social stigma she endures from her community. Deke An almost arrogant Pegasus who can back up what he says and isn't afraid to let anypegasus know what he can do. He dreams of being Captain of a Cloudship Raptor. Olive Pit The child of olive farmers, he joined the Enclave to be a combat medic. Fallout Equestria Characters Autumn Leaf Autumn Leaf is a hot shot First Lieutenant who is being fast tracked for leadership. He appears at Fort Wind and oversees part of the training there. He is stationed at Fort Wind to learn the training side of Leadership. While he is still a Lieutenant, he has been in this personalized program for some time and will be promoted to Major as soon as it is over. He is the only one set to fast track his time as an officer to higher leadership roles, which will land him as a Colonel when Little Pip meets him. Trixie Lulamoon A unicorn that would travel around Equestria putting on magic shows. All that is mentioned is her is that the is in the Ministry of Arcane Sciences, trusted and it is her magic that enchants the spells for the gems of the AZRS2P Project. New Locations A comprehensive List of locations can be found here. Fort Wind Fort Wind is the training base for all Enclave soldiers. Basic Training is conducted there. Almost all of the personnel there are focused on the training of the recruits. The non training units are three Wonderbolt Units, who are there to perform the aerial show put on at all graduations. They will assist in training the recruits. There are several Aerial Combat Units who are stationed at the Fort at all times. All Aerial Combat Units are primarily based out of Fort Wind. Most are sent out to secondary posts at other bases. Many of them assist in Basic Training for various tasks. Aerial Combat School is conducted at Fort Wind to train new ACUs. Fort Griffin's Gate The Black Ops base. If it is secret, it happens at Fort Griffin's Gate. The name and location is a well guarded secret. The Fort is located in the North East corner of the Enclave, and is built almost entirely on the mountains, not clouds. Fort Griffin's Gate is the only Enclave military establishment to be completely on solid ground, It is a remote location, taking days to travel to from the closest city. No farms are nearby. The Base was built on the old battleground between the Griffin Army and the fledgling Enclave Military soon after the sky was sealed up. The Enclave won at great cost and was able to sack the Griffin Kingdom for resources. The Fort has a gate that opens up below the clouds to deploy troops from, if necessary. It is one of the few places with a built in gate for going below. All Wonderbolts have their primary post at Fort Griffin's Gate. All of the Wonderbolt training happens here. Wonderbolt testing is conducted elsewhere, but any training happens at the Fort. Units will head back to They have a small but well trained support staff at the Fort. The support staff are not Wonderbolts, but are still considered to be in the Wonderbolt family because of their devotion. New transfers do not happen often and most soldiers spend five or more years at the base. Stable 68 Stable 68 is found along the mountains to the East of Canterlot. It was founded alongside a town called Sanctuary. It was set above the town on a Plateau. Unlike most Stables, you have to take a stable door elevator down, and then you get to the stable door proper, set into the mountainside. The Stable was an all Unicorn stable. It quickly developed medical problems because their population was extremely limited to start. The fell prey to genetic bottling. And by the time the Inquisitors came, they could barely do any magic. Baltimare North of Fillydelphia you can find the ruins of Baltimare. Main attractions are Dry Dock City, Fort Strong, and The Equestrian Naval Academy. Dry Dock City is built into the dry docks. It is surrounded by strong walls to keep out the Super Ponies that roam and hunt through the rest of the city. They reside in the old ships that were almost finished. Modern Warships designed to launch long term attacks against the Zebras. Kifopiga Kifopiga (Ki-foe-pee-gha) Is a Zebra Fortress. The name means Death Fortress with the action of Trap. In other words, Trapping Death Fortress. It is south of the Macintosh Hills where a Megaspall chamber was hidden. It was the focus of one of the last battles of the war. The Megaspells were launched as it was happening. It did not cause the launch of the spells. New Factions Super Ponies Super Ponies come from Stable 50 in Baltimare. They rule most of Baltimare and scare off the rest. They are transformed by a pre-war Stable-tec experiment in an attempt to make better a better soldier. They do not hesitate to eat ponies. Dahlia’s Dragoons An elite team of Steel Rangers that is lead by Dahlia, this team of Crusaders are based out of the Fillydelphia Contingent. They are a hunting unit. Their primary job is to seek out and kill enemies of the Ministry of Wartime Technology. They also patrol outside the general territory of the Fillydelphia Contingent, and often can be found visiting the Manehattan Contingent and Trottingham Contingent. Dahlia is considered a rogue and often causes problems with others outside the Steel Rangers. Her cunning and drive does a lot of good for the Steel Rangers, especially when she hunts down and kills high value targets. Dahlia’s Dragoons are characterized by they black cloaks that drape over their left shoulders. The corner of the draped cloak, by their left front hoof, has the Ministry of Wartime Technology symbol, in bright orange. Children of Balefire The Children of Balefire worship the Balefire Radiation that exists after the spells. They reside in the Hollow Shades where they have built themselves a village around a pool. The Vale is the name they have given the place. They were founded by Soothsayer, and are lead by the High confessor. The High Confessor has always been a mare. Their husband serves as the Father, who tends the little ones and teaches them their ways. Special Enclave Groups Aerial Combat Battalion The Aerial Combat Battalion (ACB) Is led by General Shielded Vengeance. The Aerial Combat Battalion covers the aerial combat type units. The Aerial Combat Units, Scout Command, Reconnaissance Counsel and the Wonderbolts. Typically the Aerial Combat Battalion's general is a Wonderbolt. Aerial Combat Unit Aerial Combat Units, also known as ACUs, work with special air/ground tactics. There are limited spots to join and Aerial Combat School, ACS, is done on a need to basis. Upon completing ACS, the soldier receives Silver Wings for their uniform, to replace their previous device. The Silver Wings are the second most prestigious uniform device, the first being Wonderbolts. All ACUs are a 4-6 pony Unit with a number designation. They try and keep them at full strength, but ACS timings do mean that members retire. All ACUs are primarily based out of Fort Wind, at the Squad Barracks. They retain a small Unit, barracks style, with 6 single beds. Almost all ACUs have a secondary post where they spend their time and have private rooms. Those Units return for training and other recalls when needed. The philosophy behind ACUs is not just aerial combat, but dropping in and setting up advanced lines for light troopers and other soldiers to form up. Dropping in to take out a building, group, capture supplies, perform recon and other duties that require small teams or several small teams to get in and out quickly. Scout Command controls the ACUs. Not all ACUs are Scouts, but all Scouts are ACUs. The ACU program is being rapidly expanded. Unit 0 Unit 0 is the ACUs' medical team. They were reorganized to remove the medics in some of the ACUs so that they could put a 6th combat member into those Units. Unit 0 was supposed to back up ACUs by attaching one our two combat medics to outgoing Units, mission dependent, to play a normal support role. Unit 0 tends the Squad Barracks' clinic and watches over ACU training, Aerial Combat School and all five of the recruit flight decks when Basic Training Barracks are learning aerial combat techniques. Unit 0 is the forgotten Unit. It has lost it's focus because of so much downtime. Their members do not have Silver Wings and are out of shape. They are unable to perform their roles and have only 11 NCOs. There is not enough medics to function with all the ACUs if needed. The program is being rebuilt with an officer in charge. Unit 731 Little is known about 731. All that is known is she is based out of the cloudship transport, Red Dawn, rather than being based out of a military base or Thunderhead Class cloudship. 731 is rumored to do anything, nothing and even be a myth. Shadow is told by Marble Falls that she believes Unit 731 is connected to the Wonderbolts in an unknown way. Third Fleet The Third fleet is an odd assortment of half a dozen retrofitted cloudships. It has no known purpose other than to be the fleet for their odd ship types. The Battle Cruiser Red Dawn is the most well known in the Fleet. The Fleet's Flagship is the Buttercup, a corvette. Another member is the Monitor the Lord Clove and the other three are Net Layers: The Buffy, Willow and Xander. Special Training Equaggan War Weapons Equaggan War Weapons Training, EWW, is a special, classified training that is available to the select few. It is a well kept secret. The Enclave officially named the war the Equaggan war. A mix of each race's technical names, Equestrian and the Zebra's name, Quagga. The training is focused on weapons from the war on both sides, but it's predominant focus is on the foreign Zebra weapons and enchanted weapons. Technical Magical Training Technical Magical Training, TMT, is a special, classified training that is available to the select few mechanical and engineering soldiers. It is a well kept secret that focus on the advances and mix of the technology and magic that makes up many of the advances made during the war. It is an attempt to give soldiers a better understanding of those advancements. Behind The Scenes For a full list, see the "Behind the Scenes" on the Series' Page. NOTE: Since this story is ongoing and the written/edited chapters are ahead of the releases, trivia facts will be updated ahead of the releases so that nothing is missed. * Fort Wind is, in part, named after Retired Wonderbolt Wind Rider from Season 5, Episode 15, Rarity Investigates. * The cadences are real cadences. * The cloudship Red Dawn has no correlation with the movie. * Raspberry Lemonade was named because the author was drinking Raspberry Lemonade. * Sanctuary is based on Sanctuary from Fallout 4. * Stable 68's Location is based on Vault 111's location from Fallout 4, outside and above Sanctuary. 68 is also one the author's special numbers. * Equestria Naval Academy is based on the United States Naval Academy in Annapolis Maryland, just south of Baltimore. * Ponypsco River is based on the Parapsco River which Baltimore is centered around. * Crystal Kiss' Saffron Flower Cutie Mark has nothing to do with Saffron Masala. The Author didn't catch that character's name until watching the episode, for at least the third time. That was after the chapter was written and edited. * Equestrian Military Rifle 1 is based on the 1903 Springfield. * The Applesnack Submachine Gun is designed after the Thompson 'Tommy' Submachine Gun. * The Apple Jack Rifle, or A.J.R is designed after the Browning Automatic Rifle, B.A.R.. * The Buttercup is named after the Flower-class Corvette, the HMS Buttercup. * The Lord Clove is named for the Monitor, the HMS Lord Clive. * The Net Layers are a direct reference to Buffy, Willow, and Xander from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Walter Arms pays homage to the infamous Walther Arms company. Walter Arms employees are all Season 1 or Season 2 ponies. Walter, Firecracker Burst, Long Shot, Serena, and Strike. * The Kings is named for the Fallout New Vegas faction of the same name. Originally, the gang was going to be the Frumentarii, The Wheat Gatherers, but the name didn't fit having mares waiting on hoof. The King has several ladies in waiting in Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:In Progress Side stories